It All Started
by Crystilia
Summary: <html><head></head>It all started when they were little. Lucy had saved Natsu and Lisanna. That's how she joined. But what happens when family problems occur? Rated T just in case.</html>
1. Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to it.**

Author's Note: Hey guys! Crystillia217 here! I hope you enjoy my story, It All Started. =3 This story includes my OC from Fairy Tail High School! :D This is in Lucy's P.O.V.

Summary: It all started when they were little. Lucy had saved Natsu and Lisanna. That's how her adventure started. But what happens when family problems occur?

* * *

><p><strong>It All Started<strong>

It had all started when I was walking in the east forest.

I was only 14 that time.

It suddenly got foggy.

"Let's be more careful okay Lilia?" I said as I looked at her.

"Okay!" She said in a bubbly voice.

Lilia was actually an Eksheed.

She was pink and had purple eyes. She wore a blue and white striped top. She would wear a light yellow skirt and a mini purple ribbon just below her ears.

But there was one thing special about her.

She could transform into a human too.

I came up into an opening in the forest and the fog died down.

Then I looked up and saw a big monkey holding a girl and squishing a boy.

Then he jumped off and grabbed a giant bolder.

Before I had time to think I started to run towards them.

I was apparently a mage because mother was a mage too.

A dim glow formed around me and I changed into my water outfit.

The tips of my hair was now blue and I was wearing a blue dress.

I had a crystal blue necklace and I wore blue flats.

My eyes were brown.

I saw the monkey lift the bolder up and was about to throw it on the boy when I used my magic and swung it away.

A blast of water flew the boulder away.

They all looked at me.

I walked up to the monkey and it said "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Lucy. Who are you and what are you doing?" I said as I looked up at him.

The boy and the girl were staring at me.

The boy had salmon coloured hair and black eyes.

While the girl had white hair that ended at her neck. Her eyes were blue.

"This is none of your business kid so move so I can kill this boy!" The monkey said.

"This is so my business! Hand her back." I said as I stretched my hand out.

"Give my fiancée to YOU? NO WAY GIRL MOVE IT!" The monkey said as it was about to stomp on me but then I blocked it with my water magic.

He tipped backwards but Lilia flew to the girl and got her out before it landed on the ground.

She landed on the ground safely while the boy ran over to her.

"I'm not your fiancee you monkey!" She told the monkey.

"OH! YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT GIRL!" The monkey said as it got up again and swung its arm at me.

I made a water whip and hit his arms.

It let out a yell of pain and ran off.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" I yelled as it disappeared.

I turned around and saw the boy and girl looking at me.

I smiled and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes...thank you very much!" They both said.

"Your welcome! My name's Lucy!" I smiled.

"Thank you very much Lucy! I'm Lisanna and this is Natsu!" She smiled as she pointed to the boy.

"You should be more careful next time! This is Lilia by the way." I pointed to the pink cat that was beside Lisanna.

"Ah, an Eksheed! Just like Happy! Cool!" Natsu said happily.

"So, what were you doing out here?" I asked.

"We found some clues about Natsu's foster parent Igneel. He's a dragon. But it turned out to be a false alarm." Lisanna said.

"Oh…? Natsu's father is a…dragon?" I said a little surprised.

"I'm a dragon slayer!" He said as he breathed out fire.

I took a step back. Not wanting to get burned.

"Mrs. Lucy!" Someone called my name.

I turned around and saw one of my maids running towards me.

"Hm? Mrs. Sugar? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mr. Heartfillia is coming! You must get cleaned up!" She said quickly.

"Father! Oh my god! Where is he! No!" I panicked.

Then I saw father.

"Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me." I prayed.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

"Erm…he's kind of scary. Plus he's strict." I explained.

"What did you say Lucy?" an angry voice said behind me.

I turned around slowly and started apologising. "Sorry father! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please forgive me! I am soooo sorry!"

"Look at you! You're all dirty! Ugh! You have to stop doing this Lucy! You're ruining expensive clothes! Wait a minute! Why are you using your magic again! Ugh! Your like your mother! The same thing!" He scolded me.

"I'm sorry father…but I was ju-"

SLAP!

Birds flew away from trees.

I fell to the floor.

"I cannot have such daughter like you. I warned you last time. Yet you did it again. You will not be allowed to step on Heartfillia's property. Get packing." He said as he walked off with all the maids.

I sniffed.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Lilia rushed to me.

I looked up at her with my eyes all teary.

"Your father left you! How could he do that?" Natsu said angrily.

"It's okay! I don't even want to live with him anyways." I managed to smile.

"But you don't have anywhere to live." Lisanna said worried.

"OH I KNOW! She can come join Fairy Tail!" Natsu said loudly.

"Fairy…Tail…?" I said

"It's a guild! Come on! You should join!" Lisanna smiled as she helped me up.

"Are...you sure...?" I asked.

"Yup!" They smiled.

"Alright...I'll join! But I need to get packing first! You can come if you want!" I said as I started to walk out the forest.

"I'll come along!" Lisanna said as she ran to me.

Natsu had no choice but to come.

Lilia flew by my side.

We started to talk and talk.

Then I bumped into one of my maids.

"Your luggage, Ms. Lucy." Mrs. Sugar said.

"Thanks Mrs. Sugar, I'll miss you." I said as I took my belongings.

She nodded and walked off.

"He's serious?" Natsu said a little surprised.

"Who cares about him." I said plainly.

"So, where is Fairy Tail?" Lilia asked.

"It's not far from here! Come on!" Natsu said as he ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" We all chased after him.

Soon we arrived at a big building.

_Fairy Tail_

We stepped inside.

The guild was loud.

"Hey pinky!" A boy with black spiky hair said.

"What did you say ice head?" He said as they started fighting.

"Don't worry! They're always like this." Lisanna said as she leaded the way to a redhead.

"Erza, we have a newcomer." She said.

She turned around.

This girl had red hair and black eyes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Alright, let's bring her to Master."

We followed her into an office and a man turned around.

He hoped off the chair.

He was short. He had very little hair.

His hair was white and he was old.

"Master, we have a newcomer."

"Ah, what's your name girl?" He asked.

"L…Lucy…Lucy Heartfillia." I answered shyly.

"Welcome to the guild. I'm the guild master here at Fairy Tail. Please call me Makarov. Where do you want your stamp?" He asked.

I smiled widely and pointed to my right arm. Just below my shoulder a little.

"I'll have….erm….a red one." I said.

He put it on me and it came out perfectly.

"Wow!"

"I'll have it here. Purple please." Lilia said as she pointed between her neck and her shoulder.

Master Makarov put the stamp on her and it came out perfectly.

"What's your name?" He asked Lilia.

"Lilia Eckeed."

"Welcome to the guild." He smiled as we went out the door.

"Everyone! We have a newcomer! Her name is Lucy! Lucy Heartfillia! There's also Lilia Eckeed! Please be nice around them!" He said as he put up a sign using his hands.

Everyone cheered and followed him.

He went back into his office and we walked downstairs.

Everyone started to gather around us.

They asked all sorts of questions.

"What magic do you use? You're so cute! How old are you? Are you an Eksheed?"

"I use water magic. I'm 14 years old and Lilia is an Eksheed." I answered as I smiled.

"KAWAII!" They said happily.

"My name's Cana!"

"Mine's Mirajane."

"I'm Elfman!"

"Macao!"

"Jet here!"

"This is Laxus." Erza pointed to a yellow haired boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Me and Lilia both smiled.

And Lisanna dragged us to meet other members.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p>

Author's Note: I switched the stamps and things around for Lucy by the way. I'm planning to use it for the later chapters :D


	2. Presents, Cakes, Birthdays and Friends

Hey guys! This is the second chapter :) Hope you enjoy! It's in Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_I use water magic. I'm 14 years old and Lilia is an Eksheed." I answered as I smiled._

"_KAWAII!" They said happily._

"_My name's Cana!"_

"_Mine's Mirajane."_

"_I'm Elfman!"_

"_Macao!"_

"_Jet here!"_

"_This is Laxus." Erza pointed to a yellow haired boy._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Me and Lilia both smiled._

* * *

><p>I sat down at the bar thinking.<p>

It had been 2 years since I joined Fairy Tail now.

Which means I am 15 now.

I was taller and my hair grew a bit longer.

Apparently I now had big tilts.

And tomorrow was summer.

"Lucy, come on let's go home now." Erza said.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I said as I stood up and called Lilia to come.

She flew over to us and we walked with her home.

"Tomorrow's Natsu's birthday. What are you getting him?" She asked while we were walking down the street.

It was night right now.

"Oh yeah…tomorrow's my birthday too…really I'm not that sure…what are you giving him?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Well I'll wake up earlier to go buy him something!" I smiled.

"I'm coming with you then." She said calmly as we entered her house.

_Tomorrow…_

We walked down the street entering shops and picking out things for him.

"Erza, Do you think he'll like this?" I asked her as I picked up a charm.

She looked at it.

It was a fire charm.

"Oh? A charm. I think he'll love it. I'm glad you found it." She smiled.

"Thanks Erza. What're you getting him?" I asked.

"I'm giving him cake."

"Okay…"

We bought the gifts and headed to the guild.

We stepped in and the guild was as loud as ever.

I spotted the pink-haired boy and walked over to him.

"Hey Natsu! Happy birthday!" I smiled as I handed him the nicely wrapped gift.

"Oh hey Lucy! Happy birthday to you too! Thanks for the present! Here's yours!" He gave me mine and grinned as he shook it to try and see what it was.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why don't you open it then." I giggled.

He unwrapped the wrapping and picked it up.

"A fire charm eh? Hm…I like. Thanks Lucy." He grinned.

"You're welcome Natsu!" I smiled widely.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" He asked.

I smiled and began to untie the ribbons.

I looked inside and saw that it was a water charm.

"Aww! Thanks Natsu! I love it!" I said as I hugged him.

"Ha! I knew you'd like it! You're welcome Luce!" He grinned as I released him.

And for the rest of the day, we all celebrated and eat cakes and had tons of fun.

_A few days later…_

Today was July 7th.

"Lucy, come on let's head to the guild." Erza said as she was getting ready.

"I…I…don't feel like it right now…" I avoided her gaze.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well…you see…today is…the day…so I have to visit mother's grave today…" I answered sadly.

She remained silent for a while then suddenly said "Alright. You don't need to tell me more. Take care kay?" And with that she left.

"Let's go Lilia." I said as I went out the door with her.

We didn't have to walk far till we reached her grave.

I walked up to it slowly.

Tears were already forming in my eyes.

"Mama…I'm here…so how is your life like right now? Fairy Tail's been treating me good. I'm very happy there…but…father…" I trailed off.

"Let's just say he's still the same okay mama? Do you think I should be going to the guild today? If yes then I would see a yellow bird fly by me right now." I said as I looked at the sky.

I suddenly saw a yellow blob fly by.

I made out the yellow blob a little.

It was a cute little yellow bird that just flew by.

I smiled.

"Thanks mama. I'll see you next time." I smiled sadly as I headed to the guild.

I made sure my eyes were not red and I walked inside.

"Lucy? I thought you were visiting your mother." Erza said as she approached me.

"Oh yeah…I did. So now that I'm done, I'm coming here!" I smiled sadly.

"Alright Lucy…" Then she left.

I approached Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna! Have you seen Natsu?"

"Oh hey Lucy! Erm…Today is the day…you know…so you won't…see him until tomorrow or so Lucy…" She said sadly.

"O…oh…"

I had forgotten that it was Igneel's disappearance today.

"Lucy." Happy said.

"Oh hey Happy what's up?" I asked.

"Can you play with me? I'm bored…" Happy said.

"Sure Happy! What do you want to play?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"Can we go over to your house?"

"You mean Erza's."

"Aye!"

"Sure Happy." I picked him up and walked outta the guild.

We made our way inside and I grabbed a piece of raw fish.

Hoping that Erza wouldn't mind.

"Happy, you want some fish?" I asked.

"Aye! Thank you Lucy!" He said as I threw him the fish.

He caught it with his hands and ate it.

"So what do you want to play Happy?"

"I don't know Lucy. I just wanted someone to be with me I guess…" Happy admitted.

I smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Happy. I'll be here when you want me to."

"Thank Lucy!"

"Well that's what friends are for right?"

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D<p> 


	3. Anger and Sadness

Here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy! It's in Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

"_Happy, you want some fish?" I asked._

"_Aye! Thank you Lucy!" He said as I threw him the fish._

_He caught it with his hands and ate it._

"_So what do you want to play Happy?"_

"_I don't know Lucy. I just wanted someone to be with me I guess…" Happy admitted._

_I smiled slightly. _

"_Don't worry Happy. I'll be here when you want me to." _

"_Thank Lucy!"_

"_Well that's what friends are for right?"_

"_Aye!"_

* * *

><p>Natsu was back 3:00 am in the morning.<p>

We were all at the guild chatting when suddenly someone opened the doors so hard, it made a bang on the wall.

We all became dead silent and looked at the figure standing in front of the door.

"Mrs. Sugar?" I said as I stood up.

"You know her?" Erza said.

"She…she was one of my maids before."

"Ms. Lucy!" She ran over to me crying.

"Wha…what's wrong?" I said as I tried to soothe her.

"It's…it's…Mr. Heartfillia…He's…not…going to make it…" She said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"A year after you left, Mr. Heartfillia had a sickness…now…now…he…he's…going to-" before she could finish her sentence I grabbed her arms.

"Where is he?" I yelled.

Lilia flew by my side sobbing.

"He…he's in the hospital! All he wants to do is…see you and Lilia! Hurry Ms. Lucy!" She said as she pushed me out.

"_Please father! You can't!" _I thought in my mind.

Tears were streaming down my face while I pushed anyone who was in my way.

I rushed inside the hospital and yelled "Where's Mr. Heartfillia?"

"He's in Rm. 101." The nurse said.

I rushed to his room and slammed the door open.

"Father!" I said as I ran to his side.

The maids and servants were on the side sobbing silently.

"L…L…Lu…Lucy…I…I…I'm…glad….to…to…see…you…again…one…last…ti…time…" He gasped as he touched my cheek

"Father! You…you can't just go like that!" I cried.

He managed to smile weakly before he closed his eyes and his head fell back.

His hand was now cold and was on the bed.

The machine was making a loud noise.

"FATHER!" I screamed.

The maids and servants rushed forward.

Then the doctor and nurses ran in and told us that he was dead.

I kept on whimpering "Father…father…"

_Later that afternoon…_

I walked into the guild with Lilia by my side.

My head hung low and my hair covering my face.

Lilia had a sad expression.

Mrs. Sugar was still there.

She was still crying while she ran up to me.

"M…Ms. Lucy…how…how…is…Mr…Mr…Heartfillia…?" She sobbed.

Everyone had their eyes on us.

I dropped to the ground wit my hands touching the ground.

I sobbed loudly.

"Father…is dead!" I cried.

Lilia hugged me while sobbing too.

"Mr…Heartfillia…is dead…" Mrs. Sugar said quietly.

"Lucy…" Erza came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly looked up at her. My eyes all glassy looking.

She hugged me.

"E…Erza!"

After a while when we settled down I was sitting at a table resting my chin on my arms.

"Luce, you going to be okay?" Natsu came over and sat down beside me.

I just looked at him and continued to stare at nothing.

"Lucy…" Happy said sadly.

"I'm fine…don't worry…just thinking…" I said as I smiled slightly at them.

"Are you sure Luce? You don't look fine…"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm going home! I'm so tired…" I stretched and stood up.

"Well, see you two tomorrow!" I smiled as I took the sleeping Lilia and walked to Erza's house.

I opened the door and closed it.

I leaned on it and sat down.

"Mama…Papa…Why?" I whispered as I felt a tear fall.

I quickly whipped it away and placed Lilia on the bed.

I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

I didn't go to the guild for a few days because I felt like being alone for awhile.

But today I'm finally going to go back.

But two days ago, Erza didn't seem too happy. I was afraid to ask what was wrong so I remained silent.

I walked with Lilia to the guild.

I opened the guild doors happily and said "Hey everyone! I'm back!"

But no body looked up or said anything.

I noticed a long white haired mage.

"M…Mira-san? Is that you?" I asked as I came up to her.

She turned around and gave me a warm smile.

"Y…You! You've changed a lot in a few days!" I said in a little bit of shock.

"Yes…Lucy." She smiled sadly.

Mirajane now had her hair down. The front of her hair was tied at the back and she wore a long red dress with a pink bow on it.

She was now nicer and more pretty.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…" She said as she looked away.

I sat at the bar.

Noticing that Lisanna was not here.

"Where's Lisanna?" I asked.

Natsu was sitting at a table.

He suddenly burnt up the table with flames and it reached the floor.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" I yelled as I ran over to the fire and died it down with my magic.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you Natsu?" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"What'd you say?" He asked angrily.

I was a little taken back by the way he said it.

His voice was usually happy or warm. But the voice he used was cold.

"I…I…I…said what was wrong with you…"

"The one before that." He gave me a dark glare.

"Erm…W…wh…where's Lis..." I stopped.

I gulped.

I had a bad feeling about this but I really wanted to know where Lisanna was.

"W…where's…L…L…Lisan-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

There a loud yell of pain.

A loud noise.

A thump.

There I was lying on the ground.

Hand on my cheek.

I couldn't believe it.

Natsu had slapped me!

My eyes were glassy now.

I slowly looked up at him.

"Shut the hell up you…" He said before he started to walk away.

I stood up quickly and yelled "What the hell was that for!"

He simply gave me a dark glare and sat at the bar.

"Damn that bastard…I wouldn't think he would do that…" Gray said quietly.

"What happened? What happened when I was away? Erza! Happy! Gray! Cana! Someone! TELL ME!" I screamed in anger.

"It was my fault…" Elfman sobbed.

"Why? What happened? How is your FAULT? Someone! Please…tell me…!" I sobbed.

Everyone suddenly looked down and their faces were sad.

"Lisanna…she…" Elfman looked at Natsu who was currently glaring at him.

"She…she…" I grabbed his shirt.

"WHAT?"

"SHE DIED!"

I immediately released him and dropped to the floor.

Tears were streaming down my face again.

"Lucy…I'm sorry you have to experience this twice…" Erza said as she hugged me.

"Why don't you go home and wash off your face?" I looked at her.

She looked calm.

But inside I knew her heart was sad.

I nodded slowly and she released me.

I looked down at the ground and walked out the door.

I could hear Lilia whispering "Lucy…"

_**Lilia's P.O.V**_

We all stood there.

Watching her leave.

She walked.

Then she ran.

I whispered "Lucy…"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU CAN'T GO HITTING PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Erza yelled in anger.

Everyone was a little startled when she suddenly yelled.

He glared at all of us and walked outside.

I walked over to Happy who was alone.

"Happy…" I said sadly.

"Lilia…will Lucy be alright?" He asked.

"I think she will…Would…you like to check on her…?" I asked.

"Aye…"

We flew out of the guild sadly and slowly.

"We're here…" I said as I got my keys and opened the door.

We flew in.

"Lucy…? Are…are you here?" I asked.

No response.

We looked around the house.

She wasn't here.

"Maybe she's walking around…she did that when she lost her mother…also her father…" I said sadly.

"Lilia?"

"Hm?"

"Does…Lucy still have any family left?"

I stayed silent for a moment.

Then I said "The only family she has is…Fairy Tail…"

Now he stayed silent.

"Let's head back to the guild…I guess." Happy said as he flew out.

I flew out and locked the door behind me.

Then we headed for the guild.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I sat down at a tree in the park.

I huddled myself together.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME? MOTHER! ANSWER ME!" I yelled at the sky.

Luckily no body was there.

But then I saw Natsu walking down the side walk.

So I quickly got up and ran away.

I didn't think he noticed me.

So I looked back to check but then I tripped and fell.

"Kya!" I slowly sat up.

"Owee..." I looked at my hands to see if there were any scratches.

None.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid shoes!" I hit the ground with my hands.

Then I noticed a hand in front of me.

I looked up.

It was Natsu.

"You're so clumsy Luce." He said.

"I can get up myself." I said as I stood up.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." I said as I started to walk away.

He remained silent while I walked away.

After that day I stayed home for a few days.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed :) I'm pretty sure that Lisanna died in the late summer or sometime in spring. Maybe even in the fall but I wanted it to be a couple of days after July 7th so yeah. Please review!<p> 


	4. Shup up and Kiss me

This is the LAST chapter so I hope you will enjoy :)

Here's the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy! It's in Lucy's P.O.V

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I looked up._

_It was Natsu._

"_You're so clumsy Luce." He said._

"_I can get up myself." I said as I stood up._

"_Why are you here?" He asked._

"_That's none of your business." I said as I started to walk away._

_He remained silent while I walked away._

_After that day I stayed home for a few days._

* * *

><p>"Lucy, are you coming to the guild today?" Erza asked as she took another bite of her sandwich.<p>

"Yeah...I guess I could." I said as I took a bite into my cereal.

"That's good. Everyone's worried about you."

"O...oh? Really? Then..."

"Natsu's fine."

I looked up at her.

She was smiling at me.

So I smiled back.

When we finished breakfast we headed to the guild.

Erza went in first.

I had to wait for Lilia.

"Let's go Lilia." I told her.

"Coming Lucy!"

She flew by my side.

We went in and we both said "Hey menai! We're back!" We threw an arm up.

"Oh hey Lucy's back!" Someone said.

"Luuuuuuuucccccyyyy!" Happy practically ran into me.

I fell to the ground with Happy on top of me.

"Luce you okay?" Natsu came over and asked.

I nodded.

I took Happy off and he said "Sorry Lucy."

"It's alright Happy" I smiled.

Natsu helped me up and he said "I'm sorry about a few days ago. Well you know...now I get a little touchy when it comes to THE topic..."

"I understand..." I smiled slightly as I walked over to Mirajane.

"Good morning Lucy!" She smiled.

"Good morning Mira-san!" I smiled back.

"Feeling better?" She asked

"Yup!" I smiled.

She smiled back.

_2 years later..._

I came out of the shower and opened the door to my new bedroom but then I saw...

"Yo! How ya doing Luce?" Natsu smiled widely.

"EKKKKK! NATSU! What are you doing here? AND HAPPY!" I yelled.

"Mirajane told me that you got a new place so I came to check it out!" He grinned.

"Aye!"

I face palmed and said "Well you don't go barging into people's places like that!"

"Sorry Lucy..." They both said.

"It's alright. Want anything?" I asked.

"Fish! Fire chicken!"

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of raw fish and chicken.

Then I got a lighter and went back into my room.

"Here you go." I threw the fish at Happy which he caught and gave the chicken and lighter to Natsu.

"Thanks Luce you're the best!" Natsu grinned as he lit his chicken up and started munching on it.

"After you're done, get outta here." I said as I sat down and read a book.

After I read at least a chapter I felt a warm breathing beside me.

I looked beside me and saw Natsu just millimeters away from my face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NATSU?" I shoved his face away.

"I was just trying to see what you were reading!" He rubbed his nose.

"Well you don't have to be so close!" I yelled.

Happy left my room and I heard him say "While you two quarrel, I'll go to the guild."

We both stayed silent for a moment.

"So what's your book about?" He plopped back down on my couch.

"I thought I told you to leave right after your done!" I sat down a few seats away from him.

"Well I don't wanna! Come on Luce answer my question!" He whined.

I sighed before saying "Alright, alright...you win...the book is about a girl who rich and a guy who's poor. They both love each other but her father keeps them separated. But they always sneak out and meet each other. So one day the father makes her daughter marry another guy who is rich. So on the wedding day the guy sees the whole thing and stops it when the priest asks the girl if she accepts. That's all I got to. Happy? I explained it." I said as I continued my book.

"Yes I'm happy. What's the book called? The character's name?" He asked.

"Why are you suddenly into this? You hate reading!" I looked up at him funny.

"Because! You're reading it!" He said.

"So? What's so special about me? I'm just as NORMAL as everybody else you know!"

"I don't know!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and continued to my book.

He pulled the book down and looked at me.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"I wanna know the character's names! What's it called?"

"The girl is called Lunilia. The guy is called Natune. Father is Mr. Dratnelia. Rich guy is Loa. The book is called Eternity Love. Okay? Happy? Now can I get back to reading now?"

"No! I'm bored so play with me!" He complained.

"Go to the guild or something! because I'm boring like that!" I continued to read.

"No! There's no one to play with! They're all busy with something!"

"Go on a mission...I dunno..."

"You're right Luce! Let's go!" He took my wrist and dragged me out of my room.

"I meant by yourself Natsu! Not with me!" I grabbed onto the corner wall.

"But we're partners Luce! We always do mission together!" He released me.

"I don't want to do a mission right now Natsu. I tired so go with Happy or someone else."

"But it's no fun without you!" He whined.

"I'm just as NORMAL as everyone in the guild!" I went back into my room.

He followed.

"Would you stop fol-" I turned around and Natsu bumped into me.

"Kya!" We both fell to the ground and his hot lips crashed into mine.

Bruising it.

Our eyes both widened and we both blushed.

He pulled away and tried getting up but instead he slipped and fell right on me again. Repeating the same process as before.

He tried getting up again so I just simply pushed him beside me so he wouldn't fall again.

"Why'd you bump into me!" I said, putting my two fingers on my lips.

"I didn't know you would just stop in the middle of the room!"

"Whatever Natsu."

"Sorry Luce. Does it hurt?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

"No?"

"NO? It hurts you nut!" I smacked him playfully on the head.

"Sorry Luce! How would I know!"

"What? Does yours hurt?"

"A little. I guess."

"You...guess...?"

"Yup! I think."

I face palmed myself.

"Just don't speak of this to anyone." I blushed.

"Okay!" He grinned.

"Hey, you know that kiss was actually pretty good."

I blushed and looked at him "WHAT?"

"You heard what I said."

"Y...you actually mean that?"

"Yeeah?" He gave me a confused look.

"Whatever."

"Hey Luce, you gotta help me."

"With?"

"Me."

"What about?"

"Whenever I get near someone I always get this weird feeling in my stomach."

"You mean butterflies?"

"Yeah!"

"When did this happen?"

"A few days after Lisanna died..."

"Anything else?"

"I always feel nervous."

"Does this only happen...around girls?"

"Yes."

"Specific girls?"

He nodded.

"Who?"

"You."

"I know what your problem is."

"What is it? Spit it out! It's killing me!"

"Your in love you idiot."

"What?"

"Your-in-love-Natsu."

"With who?"

I hit him in the head.

"Ow!"

"With me you dumb!"

"R...really?"

I blushed.

"O...oh...erm...well...then...what's your answer then?" He blushed.

"Erm...my answer is...this." I leaned in quickly and kissed him.

He kissed me back.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck.

We pulled away for air.

"I'm...guessing you like me too then."

"You dumb...I don't like you."

"W...why? Then what was that for?"

"You dumb! I didn't finish my sentence! I was going to say I don't LIKE you! I LOVE you!" I yelled.

"Ohh..."

"Shut up and kiss me already." I pulled him in.

Catching his lips we repeated the same progress from before.

_The next day..._

"Hey! Menai! We have an announcement to make! Me and Natsu are now officially dating!" We barged into the guild.

The guild was silent for a few seconds and then they burst into cheering.

"Congratulations Lucy! Natsu! You finally did it!" Mirajane smiled.

"We sure did..." I kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end! Hope you enjoyed the whole story! :D Please review! I may make a sequel. BUT I may <strong>not<strong> make one if you don't **review** :( **KIDDING!** Did you think I was that mean? XD. I** WILL** make a sequel guys :) I love you all! =3

Crystilia217


End file.
